


Alien Abduction

by tremblingstockings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Desperation, F/M, Fantasy, Omorashi, Wetting, alienxhuman, male omorashi, male wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: Makeo gets abducted by an alien and has to explain his growing problem.





	Alien Abduction

Makeo’s eyes were closed as he lay there in the dark. His fluffy dark brown hair was tangled from sleep, and the world felt fuzzy and off-kilter. For a few minutes, Makeo didn’t know for sure if he was where he thought he was. He remembered being in bed, asleep. But as the night went on his surroundings started to feel less familiar and lighter even.  
A high pitched sound pierced through his eardrums, jolting him awake. He hesitated to open his eyes and was shocked by blinding light. Makeo could begin to hear voices that were light but somewhat muffled, like they were speaking through radios. 

He jolted upright, fully awake, and three figures looked to his direction. He saw that his legs and wrists were restrained in thin, delicate glowing wires and beyond where he lay in his small empty containment center was an iridescent barrier between him and the three figures. He swallowed and backed up from the figures, his awkward flighty footsteps caught in the wires. He trembled against the wall, absorbing their appearance. 

They were a pale peach color, with thin features and pearly lips and hair, which was long on their heads. Their clothing was form fitting and odd, but what was especially odd was their extra set of arms underneath their original set, which had long dainty fingers, and they had horns growing from their heads, which were varying in length and color. Two of them had markings on their foreheads, and one appeared to have a female body.  
The feminine looking one appeared to say something to the other two and they left. She started to approach his cell and he shuffled away from her. He then realized this was a chance to attack and wildly shuffled forward, pulling on the restraints. “Let me go!” He yelled. 

“Be still, earth creature.” She commanded. 

“Take me home! Please!” 

“I cannot. I have not piloted the ship such like this since…” She giggled, “since I was a 456 year old! I have many of other duty now. I am a…” She pulled out a box which projected a green glowing square. She scrolled through it like one scrolls through a phone. She typed indecipherable text and pulled out the word and definition of “noble.”

“A noble. Yes? This is the word?" 

"Yeah, ok.. Ok… So what are you going to do to me? Have I been probed?” He asked with fear. 

She shook her head “Settle…! They have not probed you….yet. They want to test that you are of strong first. I just think you are-” She scrolled through the green square again, “interesting." 

“Don’t probe me! Please!” 

She thought to herself for a while “Probing is bit primitive this millennia… I will consider your wishes and they might do the more comfortable alternative.” 

"Uh… Thank you…? So… You speak English?”

She smiled ” I have studied several earth languages. It isn’t common to find a planet with such a high varying in the speech! In fact, your whole planet is very strange and intriguing  
so I had fun to taking a time to study it. Father doesn’t appreciate it as much… So, sorry if I am rusted…"

Makeo nodded, only barely settling. “I see… So, what are you going to do to me?" 

She giggled "I’m not in the charge of you!" 

She pulled up an image of a very masculine form of her species with two sets of horns and it’s body was plated in armor.

"He is in charge of you." 

He shuddered and backed up. It sunk in more that he was alone and far away from home. 

"I want to go home…” He muttered. Her expression turned into one of sympathy as tears formed in his eyes. 

“Do not be sadness. 9 times of 10 specimens are sent home after experimenting.” 

“I don’t want to be trapped here! I don’t care how long it takes!” 

With that he began to choke up as tears streamed down his face, his dark gold eyes shiny from tears. She turned pale at this and ran off. She returned with one of the men and said in a panic to the man in her own language, “Brother! The specimen is leaking from his face! Is something wrong?” 

Her brother looked at him and came through the iridescent barrier with ease. He crouched down and held his crying face looking closely.  
“No this seems to be normal somehow. It also doesn’t appear to be dangerous…” 

She sighed in relief.  
He grabbed Makeo’s nostril and pulled it up and made a face of disgust as Makeo winced in pain and only hearing unfamiliar language. 

“His face contains a mucus sac. We must write that down. It might be a defense mechanism.” 

“We will be arriving to our planet shortly where we will further our studies,” he said walking off to head to the cockpit to accompany the pilot. 

“Yes, brother.” 

She sat back down as Makeo sat there holding his nose in confusion. 

“Why did he grab my nostril?” 

“To examine your mucus sac.” 

He grimaced. 

“We will arrive our planet shortly. I’ll try to make quick the testings.” She said with a smile. 

He got nervous and his heart started racing. As he did so he broke out in a cold sweat and a tenseness that was already in his bladder got stronger and he started to squirm, gripping himself and backing away.

“Agh… No…” 

“Is something wrong your reproductive organs?” 

He winced. 

“I just… need to pee…” 

“What is… Pee?” She asked him. 

He winced again with a crack in his throat and sat down. 

“Does your kind eat or eliminate waste?” He asked. 

“Yes, like plants. We get energy from stars and water. Transpiration through fingertips.” She said, and with that some dew dripped down from under her nails. 

He nodded, still looking uncomfortable, his need getting worse with the sight of dripping water.

“Humans… Pee… From… Here…” He said glancing to where his hands were on his crotch. 

“It’s embarrassing.” 

She scrolled through her green square to find the meaning of the word embarrassing. 

She blushed and nodded. 

“Yes, your garments would get wet.” 

He nodded with tears in his eyes. 

“Do you have something I can go into?” 

She looked around, the faint pink/purple blush still on her pale skin. 

She shook her head. 

“We do not.” 

He gripped himself tighter and winced, sinking down. 

“I have to go so bad…! And I’m scared. It makes it worse.”

She bit her lip.  
“Can’t you eliminate another way? Cry? Sweat?” 

He glanced at her. “I have done both of those, it changes nothing.” 

He winced. “Please just take me home! I’m gonna explode!”

Her eyes widened and she backed up. “Explode?” 

“I… I mean…” 

She ran to get her brother again. 

“Lyra, can’t you tell me your findings when we get there?” He said, walking back with her. 

“Brother! He will detonate if we don’t take him back!” 

His eyes widened.  
“This must be another defense… Is there a way to stop it?” 

She shook her head “I don’t think so…” 

“Amazing… A creature that self destructs as a final resort… How strange the earth is…” 

“Brother! We have to take him back! Our ship!” 

He sighed. “I was hoping to get more information on his mucus sac…”

She shrugged “I c-could maybe ask him if things aren’t too drastic.” 

He raised a brow. “Ask… Him…?” 

She turned pale and put her fingers together nervously. 

“I kind of… Speak… Earth English…” 

His eyes widened “Lyra, you’ve spoken to the earthling?” 

She looked away… “Y-yes… I know father forbids it but…” 

“Never mind what father says! This is excellent for information! Tell him to stop his detonation defense” 

Lyra looked over at him. He was looking worse by the minute. 

“Human. Please, don’t explode. We will work with you.” 

He shook his head. “I can’t hold it too long… I’ve had to since I went to bed…!” A few tears started running down his face as he felt a leak which made his heart jump. 

“Please… Take me home!” 

The brother looked at his paling sister. 

“Well?” 

“He can’t stop it.” 

Her brother sighed, “very well. We will set a course for earth immediately. But after we drop him off, we need to talk about this earth language.” 

She blushed as he walked away. 

“I want you to teach me.” He said, turning to her with a smile.  
She sat back down before him. 

“Are you ok?” 

He winced, moving his hands from his crotch. “I… Can’t hold it.” He said, his bladder throbbing. 

“I’m sorry…” 

She backed away towards the wall panicking. 

“B-brother!” She called in a panic. 

With that it finally gave in. A warm spurt into his boxers jolted his heart into beating faster as a blush came across his face. He looked away shamefully as hot urine burst out of him, darkening the crotch of his jeans and making the fabric shiny. The patch spread wildly down to his knees and a puddle formed on the ground. His jeans were warm and wet now, clinging to him. His bladder throbbed when he finished. He was too embarrassed to feel relief. 

Her brother ran to her, and she just sat there against the wall, blushing with her eyes wide. 

He panicked at the sight of even more aliens going to him and her to see the damage he caused. He tried to stand but he trembled like a newborn Bambi. He backed away from them and looked away, hiding his face. 

“Brother, we must hurry to earth.” She said, sadness kicking in. “He seems to feel… Shame…” 

Her brother patted her head. “Earthlings can’t feel shame. They’re primitive, only seeking survival.” 

“But they can! He… Told me…” 

Her brother looked closer at his reddened face and his quivering lip. 

“We will do what we can.” 

He turned to walk away, as did the other aliens. She came into his cell, and he backed away panicked, his restraints loud from his trembling.

“P-please… Don’t…” 

“I won’t hurt you. You’re going to get the earth soon.” 

A smile started to form and he sunk down to his knees, grateful. 

She looked down at the puddle. “So… That is… Pee?” 

He bit his lip and looked away. 

“I don’t… Want to talk about it…” 

“Ok. I… Appreciate all the information you gave me.” 

He swallowed. “Yeah?” 

She smiled and gave him a light kiss, surprising him. “Yeah. We learned a lot from you.” 

“That is, what humans do for affection, yes?” 

He gave a light nod, still surprised at the gesture. 

She pulled up her green square again and pulled up a 3D rotating model of the earth. 

“So, what section of this planet are you from again?” 

“Uh… New York…?” 

She turned pale as she stared at the earth model. 

“It seems you may have more to teach me on this ride back…” She said with a nervous smile.


End file.
